Modern web browsers commonly provide built in mechanisms for searching the web. One mechanism is known as an “inline search box”. Here, if a user provides search text, such as words and phrases, the browser will perform a web search using the words or phrases.
The inline search box depends on what is known as a “search provider”, also referred to as a “search engine” or “search scope”. A search provider is typically defined by information stored on the user's machine. The browser uses this information to perform its web searches. This information can, but need not necessarily, include a short user-friendly name for the provider, a longer descriptive name, information about how the browser should assemble a URL to use to navigate the browser window to show search results, and information about the company, person or organization that provided the information. Typically, however, all that is really needed is information on how to assemble the search URL.
Many browsers provide for some mechanism to allow the user to select from one of several pre-installed search providers. Typically, this mechanism is a drop-down menu located next to the inline search box.